Fangs of Torment
by KittyKyomi
Summary: A fanfic based on the structure of Vampire Knights. Cannons are used and made up charries are added. A now closed down company called Anthro has been baising it's studies on vampires for centuries, little does anyone know what goes on behind closed doors.
1. Shadows Sonata

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any characters of the Vamipre Knight sieries.This is a fanfic me and my friends decided to do, i hardly read the seiries so if i make the canon's too OOC then forgive me i will try to correct it. Reviews always accepted.**

The bus came to a halt in front of the building; moonlight glinting off the cool pebble stones of the walkway. The day class freshman bus had already arrived a few hours earlier while the sun was still up; by now they would have all found their dorms and learned all their classes.  
The night class students gracefully descended from the steps of the bus, their feet padding lightly on the walkway. The door to the dorm opened.  
"Welcome students" A dark figure stood in the door way, light emitting electrically from inside burning brightly in the dark night, this causing the man's featured to become blurred. "We hope you will enjoy your stay. I am Kuran Kaname, your dorm leader; I will be showing you around Cross Academy..."  
A small voice from the crowd muttered privately to itself involving the words "shit dumb and ass". As this took place the dark figure turned in the doorway, as the doors widened themselves to reveal more dark figures behind him. It was this that began the initiation of the new night class.  
The night had progressed as so, a small welcoming party involving all the night class students, a toast to a new generation, and finally the assignment of rooms and classes. Most of the freshman students had been assigned 3 or 4 to a room, but for two very particular individuals, a special request had been made.

"Hmm, so the last two remain...Vengeance Shadow-Kat and Sonata Vivian?" The dorm leader read very casually. He looked down to the two, whose names he had announced. A tiny smirk emerging across his pale lips.  
"What's with the grin? Something funny?" came the snappy remark from the taller of the two. Her hair had been cut short and hung heavily down in front of her face where it had been longer. Her eyes were an icy blue peering through the strands of black like a wolf hunting for its prey. She wore a thick baggy sweater with tribal symbols imprinted along the arms, which had been folded in disapproval. Her hips leaned slightly to the right in ripped washout jeans, as if mocking the man's authority. "You're lucky you run the show around here or I'd have snapped you in half for your insolence..."  
The dorm leader stared expressionlessly at her.  
"I'm assuming you are Miss Shadow-Kat" his auburn eyes burning deeply into hers.  
"And what's it to you?" She sneered enjoying her rebelliousness.  
"Sh-Shadow!" Came a small whimper from behind "You're going to get us killed on the first night! Remember he's a pureblood!"  
"And what pray tell do you think we are?" she glared over her shoulder to the smaller figure behind her. She was covered in a large red cloak that hid almost all of her features. Nothing save for a pair of thin fair hands and the lower half of the girl's small face was visible. The figure shrunk back with what was almost a squeak in its defeat.  
"That right, we're purebloods ourselves..." She looked back to the dorm leader "So don't go actin' as if you're all high and mighty and whatever-"At this point she leaned in closer onto the ball of her feet, her expression fixed into a sneer "cuz you're no different than us..."  
The pureblood stared motionless, in a silence that seemed to go on for hours. Then his soulless eyes closed and a smile spread smoothly across his pale frame as he let out a small chuckle. When he'd re-opened his eyes he leaned down to the girl as if to challenge her impudence. He spoke calmly so it was almost a whisper.  
" I beg to differ..." with this last statement he folded his hands behind his back and turned to make his leave " please enjoy your stay" his form disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

After a moment of silence between the two girls, the small cloaked one turned to the nearest door.  
"I guess this is our room?" She pointed out her name engraved in the wood of the door  
"There's no way in hell I'm sharing a room with you..."  
"Well both of our names are on it!" The lips from beneath the red hood smiled  
"Are you kidding me!?" she spun around "Augh! First thing tomorrow I'm marching into that sexy dorm leader's room and beating him until he's senseless!!"  
"What did you just say?"  
"Uh...NOTHING! Shut up!" She pushed the cloaked figure to the side and kicked open the door. "C'mon, I get first dibs on beds... it's the least you owe me, for having to further more put up with your existence"  
"Hey! But I wanted-"  
"I'll poke you..."  
"Meep!" This sound was a peculiar squeak the girl would say. No one knew particularly why, but she did it nonetheless when she was threatened or scared.  
The dark figure quickly removed her sweater revealing an equally black t-shirt bunched up underneath. She threw it to the edge of the bed that stood in the dark corner next to the wall, and sat upon it. The walls were painted a dark navy blue, lined with black and red floral trimming, above her black canopies lined with lace hung frailly to the floor. The floors were finished mahogany wood and upon it were a few throw rugs along with a pile of luggage thrown into the corner carelessly. From one of the carry-on bags a small bear-shaped head peered through, a burned arm accompanying it.  
" Mr. Patches! You're here!!" The red cloak seemed to float over to the luggage and pick up the small stuffed bear. "Oh how I've missed you Mr. Patches!!" the red cloak engulfed the bear in what seemed to be a hug.  
"Um, well didn't you pack him?"  
" Uh...yeah see? I put him in this ba-"  
" Well then why the hell are you making such a big deal that he's here?  
" W-well... I missed him!"  
"Dumb-ass..." She snickered rolling her eyes.  
"Well you don't have to be so rude about it!" She grunted holding her bear close.  
"Why do you carry that obscene thing around with you anyway? The poor things falling apart... look at its arm"  
"He's not obscene! And he's not falling apa-" as she said this a small amount of stuffing fell from a hole near the ear. "Um..."  
"You were saying? Why don't you just buy a new one?"  
"Because Mr. Patches is special!"  
"Yeah, sure is." She laughed then laid herself back onto the bed. Both slowly fell into a trance staring at the ceiling that loomed above them, as if searching for something hidden. Silence thickly fell into the room as Vivian proceeded to the remaining bed and sat gently upon it, cuddling her treasured bear. In the dawn light that glinted through the window the ill-lucent glow of her pale silver hair treaded lightly along her pale cheeks. The blood red of her cloak reflecting on her face.  
"Hey Shadow?"  
"Mmm?" The pureblood mumbled, not moving from her gaze from the ceiling.  
"D-do you think... we'll be safe here?"  
"What!?" At this note she sat up abruptly "What do you mean?!"  
"Well, you know... from anthro?"  
"Pshht, what kind of a stupid question is that? As far as they know we're dead..." She grinned to herself as maliciously as she could "Burned alive into a glorious crisp-"  
" Stop it!!" the other screamed, " …You know that creeps me out…" She mumbled quietly to herself clinging to her bear for safety. This reaction only caused Shadow to laugh.  
"Your such a wimp..." She lay back on her bed " Its a good thing you're in here, 'cuz alone out there you'd never survive..." After a short pause Shadow keyed in the last words of the night and the two fell silent once again. The dawn had soon bloomed into morning, and the purebloods rested their eyes as they began to drift to sleep, although for one it was slightly more of a challenge. Shadow's words haunted her mind repeatedly until she lost consciousness. "The human world has no place for vampires like us..."

* * *

Reviews are apreciated.


	2. New Life under the Moon

" Gooooooooood MORNING Niome-sama!!" The high-pitched squeal bounded against the dorm room walls.  
"Grrng…" Came the reply from within the blankets.  
"Well, actually, I guess its goodnight now huh?" A girlish giggle followed " Omigosh! I'm SO exited! Our first night at cross academy! Well... mine at least heh, little miss 'I-skipped-a-year-and-joined-early' tee hee!" The blonde stood at the edge of the occupied bed, new night-class uniformed ironed-pressed and worn ready, thick golden locks brushed and clipped neatly behind her ears, her hands placed lightly on her hips as her emerald eyes peered down onto the Navy sheets bearing the Cross Academy symbol.  
"Ugh, shut up Rin you sound like a prep!" A sleepy eye peeped out from beneath the cocoon of blankets.  
"Wha- Hey!" The blonde leaped up onto the blanketed mound and began to pound down heavily with her fists. " I. DO. NOT. SOUND. LIKE. A. PRE-AAAAHHH!" The mound shifted so suddenly it knocked the blonde right off.  
The sheets were quickly shoved aside revealing the messy nest of hair from beneath, gasping for air.  
" RIN! Don't freaking do that!!" The nest as well as the body attached leaped after the girl, fists flying. " God Dammit its only 4 in the afternoon!!"  
" But you said you wanted me to get you up early!"  
" Not THIS early!"  
After a few moments of pain inflicted screaming, the two settled down and retired to their separate sides of their rather large dorm.  
"Why did I have to get stuck with a newbie like you?" The brunette slumped back onto her bed trying to run her fingers through the mop of hair that coveted her head.  
"Well maybe if you'd learn to control your hunger neither of us would be in this mess now would we? Besides, you think I WANT to be stuck in a room with a grump like you?" She reached into a small green tote bag and pulled out a round-ended brush and handed it to her roommate. The brunette grabbed the brush and ran it stubbornly though the mop.  
"You just don't get it do you?" She sighed heavily and reached to her left where a small mahogany night stool was stationed. From within the drawer she pulled out a small clip, shaped in the form of the letter 'Z' and clipped a lock of hair to the side " Your lifestyle is completely different now...and there's no turning back"  
The blonde leaned against the wall in silence her fingers fiddling with a small section of her blonde hair. A certain pain made itself visible in the soft green of her eyes.  
"I...I know that..."

"Huh? Oh! Wait...waaaaait! Your still hung up over that wedgies-man of yours right?"  
" His name is Eiji-kun!"  
" Whatever, Rin, he's a human...your not human anymore-"  
"Hey, you know what... SHUT UP! I just..." she paused to let out a heavy sigh " I just wish I could've seen him one last time... just to say goodbye"  
" Ah jeez Rin give it up! You're not in some soap-opera!"  
" You have no idea how it feels to be in love do you?"  
" Why go through all the mushy-gushy stuff with love when you can have passionate lust" Niome smirked and gave the blonde a teasing wink " You don't get that kind of stuff with plain ol' humans, My Zero-kun on the other hand is unique and so-"  


" Amazingly dreamy and hunk-a-rific!" Rin replied in a high-pitched inaccurate imitation of the brunette " Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before..."  
A grimace, a growl and some cusses were exchanged before either of them decided to get dressed. It'd been two full hours and neither of the girls felt tired enough to fall back asleep. Somehow Rin had convinced Niome to show her around campus. Although Niome had already spent a full year at Cross Academy she had not seen as much of the school as Rin thought. When questioned about it Niome would change the subject or retort that it was none of her business. The two had just begun to make their way into the main hallway that lead to both the main entrance and the dining hall.  
"Wow, this place is huge!"  
"Well, its a lot bigger than I expected, I wonder how this place is funded?" Niome looked around inspectingly, gazing at the paintings of successful graduates and sculptures of fine modern art. Of course none of which appealed to her.

"What makes you think it's your time to be out?" The assertive voice resounded aloud the walls of the massive hallway. From far in front of the girls a form of a boy stood at the stairway entrance to the dining hall. The two could tell from the way he looked that he must be in his second year. His uniform was not like theirs, it was coloured and arranged quite differently yet it still bore the familiarity and symbol of Cross Academy. He was well built, not skinny but not buffed; his skin was pale and almost seemed to glow in comparison to his dark brown eyes. His hair was a thick mess of violet–blue ruff that messily hung about his face.  
"Huh? Oh! When'd you get there?" the brunette asked in slight shock.  
" The night-class doesn't begin until later, go back to your dorms and wait there." The boy made it very clear he was in a position of authority. This terrified poor Rin and she stepped back slowly.  
"Oh! It does? Ah, well look at that! My mistake lets go Niome!!" She grabbed the girl's arm and began to hastily walk back the way they came. When Niome pulled her arm back.  
" Now just hold on a second!" She turned to the boy "So we're here early? What's the big deal?"  
" It is a big deal for those who do not wish to expose themselves" He stepped forward and let the light from the chandeliers bear down upon him. Thus revealing a heavy black sling across his right eye. His expression fixed with anger and a hint of loathing. The sight of the eye-patch made the blonde jump and grab her accomplices arm  
" Okay NOW its time to go!!" With all the strength she could muster in her slender arms she pulled her friend and began the process of dragging her back to the dorms, when yet another boy stopped them. The sudden shock of his appearance cause Rin to scream and jump back, flinging her friend to the ground along with herself.  
"Am I interrupting something?" This boy was slightly taller than the other but seemingly the same age. His features were fairer and he seemed to be a lot thinner then the other boy. Silver hair hung frailly down along his jaw line, nearly hiding his crimson eyes, which burned with the same anger.  
Niome flailed and stood herself up. Gasping for air and kicking the blonde below her.  
"RIN! What the hell was that for! You klutz you know you could've—" her voice was strictly cut-off as she caught sight of the being in front of her. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung ajar as her hands and feet began to slightly tremble. She felt as if she were about to 

faint. "Z-Z...Ze-Zero..." Her voice was shaky and meek, as she stared up at her idol.  
" You will address me a Kiryu-sama" He merely glanced at the stumbling blonde then fixed his eyes into the pools of green-blue that stare up at him. " I will not tolerate any aggression from the night class, especially when they try to oppose those who try to enforce the rules."  
"Y-yes... I'm sorry… It wont happen again Cutie-sama, I-mean! Kawaii-sama! I mean Kiryu-sama!!" Her face lit up a bright red and had it not been for the hypnotic beauty of this man, she would have turned and fled. The blonde who had finally made it to her feet rolled her eyes at her roommates' pathetic display. The brunette's expression became zombie-like as he stared down to her almost as if examining her.  
"You, are a freshman?"  
" Uh, y-yes sir, we both are starting our classes tonight" she spared a quick second to look back to the blonde and realized the boy that had been standing in the stairwell had vanished.  
"Hmm…" He stepped back, his arms folded across his chest. " I see, I wont turn you in this time, but do not defy my patience" As he slowly turned to leave his eves did not leave her face and, for a brief moment, Niome saw what could only be defined as a quick smirk flash across his lips, until his back was fully turned and their gaze broke. Niome was so stunned at the previous events it had almost seemed like he had vanished when the blonde tapped the girl lightly on the shoulder.  
"Hey, you okay?" She waved her outspread hand in front of the brunettes face " halloo?"  
The only response received was a small mumbled, "wow..."  
"Uh, okay? Anyways lets get back to our room before the creepy guy with the eye-patch comes back" She once again took hold of her roommates arm and began to pull her back towards the rooms. " So? How was it? You know, being so close to your..." She paused to think, " Shall I say "Target?""  
"I-it...it was like...wow..."  
" I think he was ogling down your shirt" She snickered  
"Wh-what! You shush!! Just 'cuz he's like 2 feet taller doesn't mean he was staring at my..." she broke off her sentence to slowly look downward at her chest with a criticizing expression. A tiny laugh from the blonde re-focused her attention. " MY EYES!! He was looking at MY EYES!!"  
" Oooh? Eye contact huh? Well that's a good sign"  
" Alright that's IT!!" Niome wiggled her arm free and tightened her hands into fists. " Enough out of you!!"  
Screams and wails were heard echoing though the halls as the remainder of the day began to dusk.


	3. Showing of Kindness

She could remember it as if it had only happened the previous night. The heat of the fire, the beautiful masses of green smouldering into ashes. The breeze blew hot on her pale cheeks the smell of fear lingered in the air and a grin spread across her face. Words were mumbled but she could not focus on them. Perhaps they were coming from someone, something behind her. Next thing she realized she felt the tangy flavour of blood fill her mouth, a loud scream ringing in her ears. As her lips parted from the flesh her eyes blurred but she could still feel the cold deathly stare of her dying victim.

"GYAAAAAAK!!" The scream echoed through the dorm room. Shadow jumped up abruptly from her bed, to land disgracefully face first onto the floor.  
"Wh-what the he-"  
" A RAT!! THERES A DEAD RAT BEHIND THE TOILET!!" A dripping wet Vivian burst through the door leading to the lavatory. Her thin silver hair drenched and dripping over the fuchsia towel that covered her naked torso.  
"Guh? A rat? You're all worked up over a rat?"  
" It's a DEAD one!!" The thin girl jumped up and stomped her feet childishly while making sounds to prove her dislike of the situation.  
"So it's dead? It's not going to bite..."  
"B-b-but...but it... It's DEAD!!"  
"What's your point" by now Shadow was extremely irritated and she sat herself up groggily looking at the digital clock on her wooden side table "Holy Jesus! Is that the time!?" She leapt up and grabbed a sweater and put it on over her t-shirt. "We have to go soon.  
" We don't have to leave now... we still have 20 minutes."  
"Oh... okay...well... I guess we should get dressed..." She sighed at the thought of not wearing her favourite sweater but she removed it nonetheless. " and that means you too drip-a-rella"  
" But the raaaaaaat!!"  
" you're soaking the goddamned carpet now get back in there and dry yourself!!"  
" meep!!" she fled back into the washroom. The slamming of the door was followed by a childish whimper.

Five minutes later Vivi had finished drying herself and had finished dressing herself in her new uniform. She felt slightly exposed in this little miniskirt but if it was school rules she would just have to obey. She smiled to herself in the mirror and fiddles with her hair for a moment, whilst trying to ignore the rat corpse in the corner. She dusted herself off from the non-existent dust on her uniform, and finally feeling presentable she exited the bathroom to find one very grumpy-looking Shadow, moping while sitting on the edge of her bed. The top half of her uniform looked as if a truck had run over it, and the bottom half ...was on the floor, replaced by pair of worn-down faded jeans.  
"Umm...Sh-Shadow? Uh...aren't you going to get dressed?"  
" I am dressed" she replied monotone.  
" but your uniform is-"  
" Not what I sighed up for. If I wanted to prance around in a short little skirt I'd have signed up for the little pony princess school down the road!" she folded her arms gruffly.  
"But Shadow it's the school regulati-"  
"IM NOT WEARING A BLOODY SKIRT AND THATS FINAL!!" She stood up loudly and kicked 

the skirt on the floor. "C'mon lets go before we're late to our first class!!" She grabbed Vivi's arm and began to drag her out the door.

The two had arrived at the central gate followed by the rest of the night class. It truly was how they'd said; the entire night class were all very attractive in their own way. Vivi looked around half curious half paranoid, until she saw the familiar black-haired figure that was the dorm president.  
"Hey Shadow? Didn't you say you wanted to see the dorm president?" She turned to look to her roommate but she was nowhere to be found. Moments later the gates opened to the sound of girlish squealing and sighing. At first the dorm leader followed by what seemed to be a pack of his older friends. Suddenly Vivi realized that there was some specific order they went in as left through the gate. Panicking she stepped back, not knowing what to do when she stumbled backwards into a pair of very strong hands. She gasped and prepared herself to spin around and begin her usual apologetic ritual when the hands caused her to step forward. A masculine chuckle was heard behind her and she froze. She could suddenly feel lips brush lightly against her left ear; this sent a shiver down her spine as she was continuously pushed forward.  
"Don't worry; I've got you, just follow me." His voice was soft and kind. The kind of voice that automatically instated trust. She kept stepping forward as she felt his face part from her ear, she spared a glance to her shoulders. The hands upon them were like the most perfect hands she'd ever seen; a warm peachy colour, slightly pale, which told her he was from the night class, they were soft-looking, but held firm to her shoulders. The handsome chuckle came from behind again  
"I had the exact same problem last year when I was a freshman, it's not that hard to get used to once it becomes routine." His soothing voice only caused her to wonder more about this kind stranger. The two, along with the group surrounding them approached the center of the gate and soon enough had passed through. The lampposts surrounding the walkway glowed brightly. Vivi could make note of a few figures lining the walkway, clad in what appeared to be uniforms, but inverse, the main colour being black and the rims of the collar and cuffs were lined in white. They appeared to be human, these figures she saw, mostly female, smiling and screaming with glee as they eyed them. There was a small group up ahead, consisting of a young man, tall with thin silver locks that cascaded delicately along his jaw line. He seemed rather bored as he continuously pushed the smaller screaming females back behind the barricades along the walkway. Another one, smaller, long brown hair hung heavily about her petite frame. Her eyes were rather big and shone in a very attractive brown. She was the only one of the females who had not been screaming at the sight of the night class. For the opposite, she seemed to be rather barking orders at the humans who dared cross the barricades.  
"Kind of scary aren't they?" The soft voice spoke again, slightly louder as to make himself audible above the commotion. "But, don't be afraid, they won't harm you..." The feeling of recognition by this individual made her heart pace, and her cheeks glow. Suddenly out of nowhere the screaming of another sort approached  
"C'mon Niome! He's right there!!" just then Vivi felt herself shoved to the side. She found her legs far too weak to hold her up and she fell clumsily to the side. A flash of blonde hair flew by as one of the night class girls dragged another protesting classmate behind her. "Hurry up if you want to talk to him!!"  


"I don't want to talk to him though- Oh!! Sorry Enrique-sama!!" The brunette that had been dragged along yelled back to Vivi. She blinked and stared questioningly after the two.  
"Ha-ha, don't worry about it Niome-chan!" The voice from behind her yelled, only this time it was beside her. Vivi twirled around to stare into the face of her captor. Soft dark brown eyes, which glinted ever so slightly in the glow of the lamps, Peach-coloured skin that only seemed lighter compared to his thick brown hair, darker than the night itself. Vivi found herself at a loss of words while staring into the beauty of this man. His eyes turned to meet hers and he smiled with pearl-white teeth, his fangs hardly noticeable behind his thin lips. "Forgive me, I was caught of guard or I would've tried to catch you" His smile was warm and kind, just like his voice. Vivi felt her heartbeat increase with every moment, the thought that someone so handsome had—  
"May I help you up? I hope you're not hurt..." As he stood he reached out a hand. If Vivi hadn't been so infatuated at the sight of him she probably would have realized the fact that the human girls along the barricades had cone absolutely bizarre, leaping up and down and reaching out their hands for just a chance to touch him. Vivi's hand had reached out unconsciously for his, as he helped to stand her up. "There we go. Shall we carry on? I'm afraid we've fallen a bit behind" He gestured his hand toward the rest of the night class who had continued their venture. Vivi nodded speechlessly and turned to start walking. Unknowingly the man had already begun to walk by her side. "Hmm, you don't seem like one for much small conversation," He laughed at his little joke "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable...miss?"  
"o-oh! M-my name is Vivi...w-well actually its Vivian...Vivian Sonata... b-but my friends call me Vivi..." she felt as if she had blurted this out, stammering and stuttering at every other word. This caused her handsome escort to chuckle.  
"I see, I go by the name Enrique. I hope that I may have the privilege of calling you Vivi," He smiled and bowed his head before turning to face the entrance of the school. Along the doorway stood a very unamused looking Shadow, arms folded, face fixed into a scowl.  
"Took you long enough? Why didn't you go ahead and take your time? I mean it's not like we have to go to class or anything?" She let out a huff while pushing herself off the wall to grab a hold of Vivi's arm "And way to go, falling over like that, you klutz. Maybe tomorrow night you could just dress in a clown costume and skip around doing the hokey pokey!" Shadow exclaimed in enthusiastic sarcasm. She paused for a moment to look at the young man standing beside Vivi. She raised an eyebrow and placed a curved finger on her lip, her eyes scanning him from head to toe. "And who are you?"  
"My name is Enri—"  
"Meh, whatever, let's go Vivi" she pulled at the girls arm and proceeded to drag her into the school. Vivi yelped following, sparing one last look at the handsome Enrique.


End file.
